Are You Sure You Hate Me?
by Dowdy
Summary: After a fight happens between Harry and Draco, Dumbledore thinks it may be a good idea that they are both placed in a room that doesn't allow them to fight, Dumbledore calls it the Love Room... Maybe they can overcome their differences and find love?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another seemingly normal day for Harry. He was walking along with Ron and Hermione to Transfiguration, as Ron and Hermione talked while Harry just thought to himself quietly. He was just thinking that he hadn't had any arguments with Malfoy today and didn't think anything of it, maybe he would be left alone for today...

"Hey! Hey Potter! Turn around and face me like a man and not a poof!"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, speak of the devil. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy scoffed and when Harry had turned around to face him, he gave Harry the signature sneer. "Well I was walking down the corridor happily until I saw your gayness walking this way."

Harry's anger flared and he snapped icily " So you're really that homphobic against gay people that you just pick a fight with them?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sneered back "I'm not homophobic, I just don't like you."

Harry's anger was nearly boiling over when he snarled "If you're not homophobic, then why argue with me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes yet again "I thought I told you stupid, I. Don't. Like. You. Duh!"

And then Harry snapped. He didn't remember flying at him, he just remembered punching every inch of Malfoy that he could. He didn't register that everyone else could have been watching, it was only until Ron dragged him off Malfoy that he realised everyone was watching.

Malfoy - wincing slightly - stood up next to Pansy and Blaise while Harry stood with Ron and Hermione.

Harry straightened his robes before saying curtly "I'm walking away Malfoy, next time, I won't."

Malfoy merely stood there watching him, so Harry turned around and walked away. It wasn't until he head running feet and felt someone jump onto his back causing him to fall to the ground did he realise that Malfoy wasn't letting him go so easily.

So he did what he thought best, fight back.

It wasn't until McGonagall blasted them apart with a spell and snarled furiously at them both to see Dumbledore did they both think "shit!".


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Draco walked along the second floor corridor in silence. Both of them were more worried about the impending punishment, to be sent to Dumbledore's office usually meant that the teachers were thoroughly pissed off at the behaviour of the boys, and judging by the fights that had happened, they were in deep shit.

"I fucking hate you Malfoy. This all your fault! If you weren't so fucking homophobic towards me then I wouldn't have to punch your face in everytime. God can't you just fuck off and take your pompous attitude and shove it up YOUR ARSE!"

Draco was seething, how dare he blame it all on him?! "Well unfortunately Potter, I hate you as well, so the feeling is mutual. Oh and by the way, the only thing that you would punch in everytime would probably be your dick, but I don't swing that way."

Harry was about reply with a swift punch to the face when Snape came around the corner and spotted the boys facing each other in argument. He strode over to them with a face like thunder and snarled at them "Why aren't you two in the headmaster's office? He is expecting you both right now, not late covered in bruises. Now go, NOW!"

They both turned away from each other and walked to Dumbledore's office with Snape following them like a hawk just to make sure that they never got in close proximity with each other to cause harm. When they arrived at Dumbledore's door, they both instantly got nervous. What punishment was awaiting them?

As Harry opened the door and they stepped in, they were both shocked to see the headmaster sitting there smiling. The least they expected was anger or annoyance. He beckoned them forward and they took hesitant steps towards the headmaster, anxiety settling in.

They both jumped when Snape's voice rang clear and it hinted at annoyance. "Headmaster, these two boys are sorry if they are late, but had I not intervened in the fight that would surely have happened, they would be a lot later. Good day to you."

He strode out of the office making sure that the door shut behind him. Draco and Harry's attention was now solely focused on the headmaster. He gave a sigh, before proceeding. "Boys, it is with great reluctance that I tell you this, but unfortunately I have had numerous complaints from most of the staff about the amount of fights or arguments that have took place between you two, and they are quite sick of it. This is why I have decided to take this matter into my own hands and place you both into a room for the time being."

They both sat there with complete and utter shock on their faces.

"Now I know what you must surely be thinking, both of you placed in a room when there would be no one around to stop your fights, but this is where the room's magic comes into effect. This room I have aptly named the "Love Room", as it does not allow any physical hate to happen, which means that you can shout at each other but you can't hit each other. Oh and I think that it would be prudent that you both move into this room tonight, your stuff has already been moved by Professor McGonagall and I wish you both a pleasant day."


	3. Chapter 3

Gobsmacked. The only expression on the faces of Harry and Draco. Certainly they were used to the fact that they didn't seem to be straight and shared a dorm with 3 other boys, but this, they were mortal enemies! They were both about to protest but Professor Dumbledore cut them off. "Now boys, I don't want to hear it! Now please, go to your new room where your clothes will be waiting for you to unpack, and remember, you will not be allowed to show any hate from now on!"

Harry frowned slightly, the eyebrows dipping inwards a little bit, whereas Draco frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. They both weren't happy with this arrangement, but they knew they would have to get on with it, otherwise they wouldn't be getting out of the arrangement for a while.

They both exited his office and walked down the stone steps to find Professor Snape waiting for them wearing an expression of extreme annoyance. He gave Harry an expression of deep loathing while he merely gave Draco a sort of... sympathetic? expression.

"Lets go you two, hopefully we can get to this room before you try and beat each other to a pulp again." He strode off without a backward glance, at which Harry and Draco both took off after Snape, just about able to match his long strides with theirs. When they did arrive at the room, which was on the sixth floor, they were out of breath.

"Now you two, I will make sure you actually enter that room and once you are in it, you can only come out of it at specific times to eat and have lessons etcetera. No fighting is to take place on the corridors anymore, as you will have to put these on, as they make you unable to use physicial violence. Classes resume tomorrow for you and you may go to dinner later, you have lunch waiting for you seeing as you weren't there for it, you were fighting. Good day to you."

They both turned to the door as they both entered and the door shut behind them. They both stood there taking in their surroundings. There was a door leading to a bedroom, and they were now stood in the quite spacious living room which consisted of a comfy looking couch, a bookcase which had numerous books and a blazing fireplace. There was also a bathroom to the right of them, but Harry wasn't that interested anymore.

"This is all your fault Malfoy! If you weren't such a homophobic prick then we wouldn't be in this mess! I ha-" But Harry found he was unable to say that he hated Malfoy, this was definitely.... different.

"You what Potter? You ha me? At least have the decency to tell me you ha- ha- ha-t-ch me" Okay now Draco was utterly confused, why the hell did he juct say he hatched Potter? He wanted to say he hated him but he couldn't... oh right, the room was magical, of course they couldn't say they hated each other.

"You hatched me? What the fuck Malfoy? And you say stuff to me about not being able to say the h word and you say you're going to hatch me, what the fuck?"

Malfoy was seething, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to hit each other or say they hated each other, so he may as well tell the idiot why. "Potter are you that stupid? Did you not listen to anything Dumbledore said? We can't! It's the magic of the room idiot!"

Well at least they both could hate each other in silence, and they would always stay enemies, right?


End file.
